


My Spot in the Universe

by Anonymous



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Bad Science, Gen, Intentional bad art, which came first Sheldon or his spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before everything, before even time, there was Sheldon's spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Spot in the Universe

[](http://imgur.com/3KErnPv)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Spot In the Universe- Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334830) by [In The Boop Boop Room (norabombay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/In%20The%20Boop%20Boop%20Room)




End file.
